


Nail Art

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Writing practice, pizza delivery guy Gabriel, shitty sounding summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Sam paints his nails, and is embarrassed when he winds up having to answer the door with them done.





	

Sam puts the finishing touches on his nails, then screws the cap back onto the bottle of nail polish, careful not to smudge his work. It had taken about twenty minutes to finish, from trying to decide what he wanted to do, to executing it, but he thinks it came out pretty good. Sam may not wear it out of the house, but it's still fun do do around the house just for him. Dean's the only one who knows he does this. He wound up going with a blue and gold criss-crossed stripe pattern. He's blowing on his nails to speed up the drying process, when there's a knock on the door. Sam looks up in confusion? Dean wasn't due to come over for another couple hours... He groans. Oh. Dean had said he was going to order pizza and have it delivered to Sam's place, that way he could stick it in the fridge and it would be there for them to eat when Dean shows up later. Sam looks down at his nails, frowning. Maybe the delivery person won't notice? Whatever, Sam sighs. If they do notice and they seem weirded out, he'll just say he's babysitting a little girl and that he let the kid do his nails. That would sound believable, right?

Sam grabs his wallet, and then rushes over to get the door. "Hey, sorry about the wait.

The delivery person, a man much shorter then Sam (although who isn't really?), with light brown hair, waves him off. "No worries, man. That'll be twenty two fifty."

Sam's thumbing through the money in his wallet to find the correct bills, when the man whistles appreciatively.

"Did you do your nails yourself?"

Sam feels his face heat up. "Ah..."

"They look awesome. I don't have anywhere near that level of skill" he grins.

Sam's momentarily taken aback by the man's positive response, and blinks a few times to clear his mind from the surprise. "Uh, yeah I did. Thank you."

The delivery guy accepts the money Sam hand to him, and then hands the boxes of pizza over. "Hang on one sec, I'll get have your receipt for ya." He pulls a pen out from his pocket, and scribbles something onto the receipt. "Alright, here you go. There's a survey on the bottom if you would like to enter to win, blah blah blah."

Sam nods, and takes the receipt with a thank you.

 

He's putting the pizza away in the fridge, when he glances down at the receipt sitting on top of the boxes. He reads the writing on the slip of paper: _Maybe you can do my nails for me sometime ;) give me a call. -Gabriel._ And his number is written on the bottom. "Huh, well I'll be damned" Sam says outloud.


End file.
